Traitorous Redemption
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Connie is more adamant regarding Fredo's position in the Family causing Michael Corelone to second guess his decision to execute him. Will this change prove to finally restore Michael's humanity or will it spell doom for his Family?


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "The Godfather" belong to Mario Puzo, Francis Coppela and any of their affiliates. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: A very far departure from what I normally write but this was a concept that I have been wanting to try my hand at for some time. Hopefully my writing abilities are as such that I don't completely butcher these characters.

* * *

Michael Corleone sat in the gloom of the dock house as his hand was placed under his chin in a pensive manner.

There was good reason for his sullen mood. His mother had just passed away, the casket viewing taking place over at the main compound where the rest of his family and associates were paying their respects. He had loved his mother very much, just like his father, but there were no tears to show his current grief.

His not being over at the main compound was not out of disrespect towards his mother and more towards his ire towards his older brother, Federico Corleone.

Federico, or also known as Fredo or Freddy to his close friends and family, had very recently betrayed Michael in the worst way possible. It had taken the head of the Corleone family an extensive amount of time, resources and even the risk of being incarcerated, in order to exterminate all his enemies.

Hyman Roth, though old and feeble, was not to be trifled with. Despite his failing health he had nearly destroyed Michael's family. The old Jew was now on the run, desperately seeking sanctuary from country to country as he had failed to eliminate Michael. The head of the Corleone family knew that it was just a matter of time that Roth would meet his end.

Thankfully Hyman Roth's trusted aide, Johnny Ola, had been dealt with and now the only string left in this horrible conspiracy was Fredo himself.

Despite the overwhelming evidence Michael Corleone was hesitant to kill Fredo. It was bad enough that both his father and older brother, Santino, were already dead. To know that he would personally have his brother's blood on his hands rattled Michael more than it should have.

The fact of the matter was that Fredo had to die. To keep him alive would only endanger the Family, would encourage embryo traitors to try their chances. There was no other choice. But that didn't mean that Michael couldn't feel lousy about it.

A soft knock on the door disturbed Michael from his thoughts. It opened slightly to reveal the feminine form of Costanzia "Connie" Corleone.

Connie was the youngest child and only daughter to the late Vito Corleone and was often spoiled during her childhood. This left her with a sense of entitlement and, in adulthood, had led her to make foolish mistakes.

The first one was marrying Carlo Rizzi, a man of northern Italian descent. While charming and amiable on the outside he turned out to be nothing more than a scoundrel. He had stolen the bridal present from Connie on their wedding night, a present worth more than thirty thousand dollars, and had blown all of the money gambling on horse races.

Their marriage had grown more turbulent as Carlo was abusive, beating Connie at every provocation and this was exacerbated by his womanizing. It had gotten so out of hand that Connie had called Sonny, her oldest brother, to help her and it was on that fateful evening that Sonny was ambushed at the toll center on the causeway and died.

Since that time Connie had blamed herself for Sonny's death despite her family telling her otherwise. Carlo had straightened up after that and never laid a finger on Connie again but was still executed years later when it was known that Carlo had been working alongside rival mob boss, Emilio Barzini, to have Sonny killed. For that Carlo was garroted to death while Emilio Barzini met his demise at the end of a 9 mm gun fired by Al Neri, Michael Corleone's most trusted enforcer.

Michael had hoped that Connie would recover due to Carlo's death but she had been outraged at him for killing her husband and soon went off into the blue, whoring herself out to other men and getting involved in sham marriages while neglecting her children. For this she earned Michael's disappointment but not so much that he was unwilling to speak to her.

So now she came through the door dressed in a black robe to signify her mourning for their mother. As she padded in she knelt down in front of Michael and took his hand and planted a soft kiss on it in a sign of both respect and submission. The head of the Corleone family knew that Connie was requesting to speak and nodded his head slightly to give her permission to do so.

"I have come to tell you that I'm willing to stay by the Family now Michael. I understand that I have displeased you with my actions but you had to understand that I was furious at you for taking Carlo's life. So I did things to harm myself knowing that it would also hurt you. It gave me a sense of power to know that I was able to chisel at the great Don Corleone."

Michael Corleone responded by placing his hand on Connie's chin and gently nudged it to have her meet his eyes. It was an affectionate gesture that he had with her since their childhood. Even now as adults embittered by the cruelty of life they still allowed themselves this small, innocent escape, a reminder of happier times. It was by this gesture that Connie was reminded that Michael Corleone was still human and not the monster that she had made him out to be.

"Connie you're family. You always have a home here."

The words were tired, dull, and almost emotionless. But Connie knew better. The current Don was not an affectionate man but to those close to him they could tell when he was being sincerely kind. This was one of those moments as the Michael allowed himself a tired smile.

Truthfully Connie believed that Michael would have been harder to forgive her but to see that he accepted her back so easily gave her hope in what she was going to do next.

"Michael…what about Fredo?"

At once Michael's face morphed to that of solid granite.

"He's nothing to me now Connie."

"Is that the reason why you are not at the house right now to pay your respects? Because of Fredo?"

The Don knew that there could be a potential confrontation and he did his best to placate his younger sister.

"Connie there are some things I cannot tell you but understand this. Fredo has brought this upon himself."

It was then that Connie grasped at Michael's hand in near desperation, clawing it to where her nails were leaving indentions on Michael's skin. Anyone else doing this would have experienced a horrible, if not life ending, rebuttal from the Don. But Connie was dear to Michael and he allowed her to express her outrage.

"Fredo's so sweet and helpless without you! Are you just going to abandon him? He's your brother Michael!"

Michael stiffened when he heard Connie speak her words. It brought into light just how serious his next decision was going to be. Fredo had conspired with the enemy for his own selfish gains, an act that had nearly killed him and his family. To Michael his older brother was now an enemy that needed to be dealt with. There was no way around it. Traitors must be made an example of, just like Paulie Gatto and Salvatore Tessio, both of whom had betrayed the Family and paid for their insolence with their lives. Fredo was no exception.

However that did not mean that he could not refuse Connie's request.

If he was to have Fredo killed then at the least he would be sure that the last days he spent with Fredo were on amiable terms.

"I'll go see him." said Michael.

The relief was evident on Connie's form but soon she gave him a suspicious look.

"Please tell me that you won't kill him Michael."

It was then that the Don felt his stomach lurch. He was sure that he had told no one other than Al Neri about Fredo's limited time left on Earth.

"What makes you think that I would kill my own brother Connie?"

There was a grin that was coming from Michael that chilled Connie to the bone. It was the same grin that he had given both Carlo and herself when he had feigned friendship to her former spouse, even became Godfather to HIS child and then murdered him soon afterwards.

It was an obvious sign from Michael that his decision was made. In that instant Connie knew that Fredo was going to die and by the hands of his younger brother no less.

She was completely frightened knowing what Michael's intentions were. If he was willing to kill Fredo would that mean that she too would also be at risk at losing her life to Michael if she provoked him the wrong way?

Connie knew that she was not the best mother to her children but she still loved and cared for them and now she feared for their lives. Would she allow a man that was willing to murder his own brother to care for them?

From this fear came an angry outrage. It was a temper that she shared with Sonny, who in turn shared with their grandfather, Antonio Andollini, who had gotten himself killed because of it. There was a very real risk that Connie was taking her life into her own hands in attempting to defy the Don at this moment but she would not allow it! She already had to live through the death of her mother, her oldest brother, her father and her husband. She would not let Michael take Fredo away from them.

So it was that Michael was surprised when he heard dark laughter coming from his little sister. It was unexpected and it unnerved him causing the Don to take a step back reflexively.

"It's funny Michael. You said the very same thing when you chose to become Godfather to my oldest boy. Then I believed you. I was convinced that you had forgiven Carlo for what he had done. Can you believe how happy he was when he was told that he was going to be your right hand man and that he was finally going to be given an important job with the Family? That he was going to be part of the foundation for this empire you have built here in Nevada? Jesus Michael I don't remember ever seeing him so happy."

"I remember our marriage being happier during that period of time than ever before. Carlo has made his fair share of mistakes in the past, I know! I still have the nightmares to prove it. But I'm willing to forgive and I saw, at that moment, that Carlo was a changed man. He no longer drank, he treated me and the kids with love and joy and every night he would hold me tight and tell me that I was the best thing that has ever happened in his life and beg me to forgive him for his actions before. I was willing to give him that chance and we were happier for it!"

"That was until you killed him. You cruelly gave him false hope, gave MY FAMILY false hope and then yanked away our happiness forever. It took me until now to finally forgive you for what you have done. You have robbed me of a husband and my children of a father. So be it. But you're my brother and I will always love you Michael so I found it in myself to forgive you. I know what happened at the compound on the day of your son's communion Michael, I was here! Perhaps you blame Fredo for having some part in it. Who knows, you're probably right as usual! But if I can forgive you for taking away the love of my life then I think you should find it in yourself to forgive Fredo. I think father had said something once, to the extent of 'A man should be allowed one foolishness in his life.' Well Michael, Fredo has had his one foolishness. Don't you think that should be enough?"

In the first time in a long while Michael did not know what to say. He was expecting Connie to go into hysterics or leave the room crying. What he did not expect was for her to concisely present her point of view in things.

What unnerved him more were her shrewd guesses regarding Fredo's involvement in the shooting. There was a hint of pride knowing that Connie possessed the Corleone cunning. She was able to sift through his words and actions and come to a conclusion that was startling accurate. It was a cunning that, unfortunately, was not present in either Fredo or Sonny.

"Connie…I only wish I was in a position to be forgiving."

It saddened Michael to see Connie start to wilt before his eyes. It only made the weight of his current position as Don all the more unbearable. How much more suffering should his family endure before they were truly safe? How many more lives must be extinguished to insure the survival of his Family? These were all questions that Michael refused to ask himself before knowing that he had no time to question himself lest his inaction lead to dire consequences.

"I cannot stop you Michael nor will I try to anymore. Only know that the person you are hurting the most is yourself Michael."

* * *

When Michael stepped into the main house everyone in the Family had quieted down. They all knew that Fredo was on Michael's shit list and most thought that the Don would personally end Fredo's life.

As Michael walked toward the kitchen he felt his heart beginning to race. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen he could see the sullen form of Fredo seated on the kitchen chair. He was bent over with his hand on his head.

Silently Michael made his way toward Fredo and pressed his hand softly on his shoulder. Fredo looked up at Michael with an expression of infinite yearning. It took everything in Michael's power to not weep as he then crushed his older brother toward him into a tight embrace. Fredo responded in kind, holding on to Michael with desperation as his grief overwhelmed him.

Michael held Fredo like a father holds his son in a paternal affection that sought to comfort. It was bad enough that their mother had already died and now it was just he, Fredo and Connie now all alone to fend for themselves in the world.

This thought hit Michael far harder than he intended as Connie's words from her argument with him just prior entered his head. Michael could not now deny that he was part of the reason why they were suffering to begin with. He had made the decisions he made because he wished to protect his Family but in doing so he was killing them from the inside out. Now it was not a matter of protecting his Family from enemies but to protect them from himself, the Don!

Michael pressed both of his hands on Fredo's cheeks as he stared down at him and was suddenly hit with nausea. Fredo was the one who bore the most striking resemblance to their father. At that moment Michael did not see Fredo but a young Vito Corleone, devastated and sad at how far gone the Family had become. This was the final straw as Michael prepared to make the one foolishness that was allowed to him by merit of his father's own words.

He did not want Fredo to die.

* * *

Tom Hagen could feel the tension in the study as he, along with Al Neri and Rocco Lampone, were called for a meeting with their Don.

Al Neri looked stoic and tough as he normally did and refused to stay seated. Rocco Lampone had a look of irritation that he was trying to quell by drinking some anisette. Tom Hagen did his best to look objective despite personal reservations regarding the most recent decision made by the Don.

Michael Corleone paced to and fro before his three most trusted while sipping on an orange. It seemed that he was always thirsty, or if not that, always craving for something sweet. His last doctor had told him that he was showing the early signs of Type II Diabetes and that he needed to consider retiring from his current occupation so that he could concentrate on his health. Michael laughed when he heard the results. He could not afford to relax or retire for that matter. The job of being a Don was one that someone took to their graves, natural or otherwise.

"So…what do we know about Roth?" asked Michael as he continued to pace around.

Tom Hagen produced a newspaper and flicked at it before responding.

"Israel denied his request to return to their country as a returned Jew. It was reported that this morning attempted to seek asylum in Buenos Aires promising the Chilean government a gift of one million dollars. They refused him. By all accounts his passport has been revoked only permitting his return back to the United States."

It was then that Rocco Lampone decided to interject his opinion on the matter.

"He may try to go to Panama next."

"Panama won't take him. Not for one million or ten million dollars." replied Michael knowingly.

"From the current medical reports have shown Hyman Roth will only have six months left to live." said Tom Hagan as he sensed where his Don's thoughts were going.

Michael actually laughed when heard this. He took a small chunk of the orange he was eating, taking relief from the cool, sweet flavor.

"Hyman Roth has been dying from the same heart attack for twenty years. From what I have gathered he will be landing in Miami by tonight."

It was then that Rocco Lampone shifted uneasily a bit. He had a feeling what it was that his Don was going to ask and truthfully he didn't like it. However he knew his place in the family and stayed silent hoping that Tom Hagen might be able to dissuade the Don from doing anything too rash.

"Are you sure that going after Roth at this point is necessary? You have already defeated your enemies Michael. Even if we could get someone to pierce Roth's cordon of men it would be suicide."

It was then that Michael surprised them.

"We will not go after Hyman Roth. This war with him has cost us dearly and as of now every soldier that we have in our employ is precious. We are not Roth's only enemies either. It could very well be that he may fall to someone other than ourselves. What I will do, however, is assign someone to keep an eye on Roth. If there is, at any point, that he is unguarded then we will strike. However it is too soon for us to make our move."

Both Tom Hagen and Rocco Lampone looked visibly relieved as they slumped back into their couches. To go after Roth right now would be suicide. The only person who could remotely pull this job off would be either Al Neri or Rocco Lampone both of whom were too valuable to sacrifice at this moment. They had defeated Roth but they didn't escape battle unscathed.

Seeing the relief on his men's faces Michael soon brought up another subject that was touchy. He made his decision regarding Fredo and he knew that disclosing it right now would be dangerous. While Michael trusted Tom Hagen he was sure that his decision in letting Fredo live would incite the embers of treachery in either Al Neri or Rocco Lampone.

That being said Michael also knew that if he WAS betrayed then it could only have been from someone from inside this room. It was both a safeguard and a risk as unlikely as that sounded. Such was the world in which the Don had immersed himself into.

"Now this pertains more to Al Neri than anyone else but considering that you all are part of my inner circle I feel that it is prudent that I bring up the issue of Fredo. Normally in times of betrayal the traitor is executed without question. However as Don of this Family I have come to the conclusion that Fredo is no longer a threat. I will not have him killed. Perhaps this is foolish of me but my old man once said that every man is allowed one foolishness. Well, considering everything that we have been through now I believe I am now entitled to my one foolishness."

The reaction to this news was varying. Al Neri looked to be surprised, almost upset, but soon calmed as he resumed his normal, stoic expression. Rocco Lampone's expression was contemplative, as if he didn't know what to make of the news.

Tom Hagen, however, actually smiled as he went up to Michael and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Mikey I understand that this was perhaps a very difficult decision for you. I understand the need to protect the Family from traitors and make examples of those who do betray us. But if you want my honest, unprofessional opinion, then I fully support this decision of yours foolish or not. I guess that would be the reason why I was such a horrible _Consigliere_."

Michael felt the utmost relief when he realized that he had gotten approval from the most important person in the room. He trusted Tom Hagen with his life and to know that the man approved of his decision was a great relief. Michael even allowed himself to smile.

"You were a bad _Consigliere_ because you are Irish not because you're soft." said Michael in jest.

"That's German-Irish to you Mikey!"

It wasn't often that Michael got to jest with other people and was suddenly reminded of his times with Sonny. While his older brother was a hot head it could not be denied that he was also the least stuck up. Even in dire times Sonny could always crack up a joke or say something witty to lift their spirits.

Michael didn't give Sonny much thought after he had become Don but he realized now that he missed his oldest brother and that sparing Fredo was the best decision after all.

The Don then nodded at Tom Hagen and the smiles were over. It was now back to business as Michael resumed his cold countenance.

"While I'm glad that Tom Hagen is in agreement with me he is still only our lawyer. Tell me Rocco, Al Neri, am I making a mistake?"

Rocco Lampone knew that he had to choose his words carefully. With Don Corleone any word could be considered a trap. Choosing the safe option Rocco soon spoke.

"You're the Don. If you say Fredo should live then he lives."

Al Neri was a bit more vocal in his opinion.

"Perhaps I may be out of line when saying this Don Corleone but I believe that keeping Fredo alive is a grave mistake. I understand that he is your brother but the potential consequences to this Family are tremendous."

Michael became thoughtful as he digested both Al Neri's and Rocco's words. He wasn't surprised by Al Neri's response and was actually glad that the man had the balls to speak his mind. It told Michael that he had done a good job in choosing his enforcer.

Rocco's pliant answer filled Michael with worry. It told him that Rocco was only placating him and telling him what he wanted to hear. Michael was not going to force Rocco to speak his mind if he didn't want to however. Even so Michael could not help but feel the same vibes come from Rocco as he did with Tessio years back.

"I understand your concerns Al but as Don I have given this matter much thought and have come to my decision. Even so Fredo is not to leave the compound without an escort. I'm personally assigning you, Al Neri, to keep an eye on him whenever he does decide to go to the outside."

"Very well then Don Corleone."

With that the meeting was adjourned as all the men took the last drink of their anisette and soon exited the room. Michael took the time to stare outside. The sun was setting and its rays were dancing vibrantly on the lakefront before the Don.

It was times like this that Michael felt that it was the right decision to come out here to Nevada. He knew that it was perhaps foolish to leave Al Neri alone with Fredo. It could very well mean that they could conspire against him but Michael had grown tired of being paranoid.

It was because of his paranoia that caused him to separate from his wife. Despite the cruel things said to each other and the atrocity that Kay committed on their unborn child Michael still loved her. It pained him to see his children weep from not seeing their mother but he always reasoned that it was for their safety despite the fact that Kay would never hurt them.

Michael then wondered just from who was it that he was protecting his Family from then?

* * *

The decision to let Hyman Roth live turned out to be a good one. Not more than one week after the Jewish gangster had landed in Miami he had suffered another stroke, this time one so bad that it caused cerebral hemorrhaging. Thirty six hours later Hyman Roth was dead.

Unfortunately the repercussions of Fredo's life did not make itself known until a year later. As it was Michael, Fredo, Connie and their children had taken the time to hike around the forested area of their estate accompanied by Al Neri.

Normally Michael would never let himself partake in such activities as this but seeing as how he remembered his father, the great Don Vito Corleone, still make time for children and grandchildren Michael felt that he too should follow in that example.

All three siblings were all single at the moment, Michael still estranged from Kay while Fredo and Connie had left their former spouses sometime back. Even so they took comfort in each other's company knowing that they were all that was left of Don Vito's legacy and it was their responsibility to see it through.

Fredo had gotten especially attached to Michael's oldest son, Antonio, often taking him to go fishing in the lake front. Meanwhile his daughter had gotten along very well with Connie and her children. She often looked up to Connie as a surrogate mother, a role which Connie was taking to very well now.

There was complete peace over the past year, so much so that it was almost boring. Michael would still leave from the compound for days at a time to legitimize his interests. While he was no longer with Kay that still did not stop Michael from wanting to make the Corleone family legitimate.

As they were hiking through the woods Fredo could not help but feel something amiss. He was on edge and could tell that Al Neri was too. Then there was a glint in the distance and Fredo, without thinking, ran forward and tackled Michael to the ground.

A second later a spray of bullets flew overhead.

It was then that the children started to panic. Connie did her best to keep them calm and get them on the ground as Al Neri, Fredo and Michael soon drew their side arms to see who it was that was trying to shoot them.

There was another volley of semi-automatic fire that came from the opposite direction that also narrowly missed them. It was then that all three men realized that they were encircled and trapped.

In any other situation Fredo would have been a buckling mess. When Don Vito Corleone was shot by assassins Fredo panicked and could do nothing but fumble his gun as he let the assassins get away. This time he would not panic despite how frightened he was at the moment.

Another glint and this time Fredo grabbed Michael and roughly shoved him aside as he pointed his pistol and fired immediately.

A grunt of pain came from that direction as Fredo knew that he hit his target. He could see the figures closing in for the kill and it was then that time slowed down for Fredo.

With striking precision he shot at each of the enemies that came to them. They would return fire and he would duck or dodge at the last possible moment. It was like he knew when and where they were going to shoot next.

It was then that Fredo ran out of bullets and saw that there was one gunman that was still alive his sub-machine gun pointed directly at Don Corleone. Without even thinking of his own safety Fredo ran towards his younger brother shielded him as he felt three bullets puncture his body.

Fredo felt his vision black out for a moment as the impact shook his body to the core. His legs suddenly had no strength as they quivered and strained before he fell to the ground.

Al Neri was able to gun down the last gunman before running over to him. The enforcer was shocked to see that it was Rocco Lampone and that the men that had ambushed them were made men of his regime. It was a coup and one that nearly succeeded had it not been for Fredo's brave stand.

Michael could only hold on desperately as Fredo lay in his arms as his life blood was seeping out.

"H-Hey…guess I got to finally take care of you for once eh Mikey."

Michael knew that the end was inevitable. Already he could hear the children crying as Connie did her best to comfort them. Even so he couldn't help but jest in response.

"Sonny would be jealous. Perhaps you should have been there looking after him at the causeway."

Fredo forced out a laugh when he heard that.

"H-He would never have let me live it down. Then again perhaps I would have been a made man if I did. If only I had the strength for pops then-"

"Enough Fredo! You lie down and rest while I try to call some help."

"Who are you k-kidding Mike? I'm gonna die. Guess it's what I get for ratting you out to both Johnny Ola and Roth. But at least I made up for it."

It was then that Fredo started to cough. Meanwhile Michael could feel something very warm on his body and saw that it was Fredo's blood. It was then really beginning to hit home that Fredo was actually going to die.

"You know Fredo that I had forgiven you."

Fredo looked pensive despite his worsening condition.

"Thanks Mikey…that really means a lot especially coming from you."

"Fredo…."

It was then that Fredo suffered one last bout of coughing the likes of which seemed to sap the very last bits of his energy. With eyes that were now glazed over Fredo then said something very peculiar.

"Life…is so wonderful…."

With that Fredo soon spoke his last words as he soon passed away before them. Michael held on to Fredo as a lone tear defiantly fell from his eye.

"Goodbye…Fredo."

* * *

The death of Fredo had a profound effect on Michael Corleone.

Not long after the burial Don Michael Corleone had finally had enough. More than ever he worked towards making the Corleone Family legitimate and finally, by 1970, the entirety of the Corleone Family was legitimate.

During this period of time he had reconciled with Kay, as they were never formally divorced. Both acknowledged what drove them apart during their marriage and worked to maintain their marriage as best as they could.

The Family interest was passed down to Anthony, who had started to prove himself as quite the entrepreneur as he remained in Nevada to continue the Family business.

Connie had decided to go back to school and study law. She no longer wanted to be on the sidelines, helpless and unable to contribute to the family. When she graduated she worked under Tom Hagen's direct scrutiny where she flourished. Eventually, once Tom Hagen had retired as the family counselor and lawyer, she took his place to advise Anthony.

Al Neri was relocated back to New York where he worked to quell the last remaining criminal elements of the Corleone Family. Joey Zasa and his ilk never had time to stir up trouble for the Corleone Family as Al Neri and his regime ruthlessly disposed of them. Since that time Al Neri has retired and moved to Miami where he know lives contently.

Being in retirement Michael Corleone soon pursued his old dream of being a math professor and re-enrolled in Dartmouth to finish his education, something he had put on hold when he decided to murder Mark Mclusky and Vergil Solozzo over thirty years ago and took him on the path to becoming Don.

As Michael sat on the back porch of his and Kay's home in New Hampshire he thought back to 1946 when he had attended Connie's wedding. At that time he had just been discharged from the Marines and was looking forward to his life with Kay.

Never did he think that his life would go down such a dark and perilous path. There were many people out there that wished to exterminate him and his Family but he defended them even though he was forced act inhumane at times.

It was unfortunate that Fredo was not able to share in this peaceful future with them. Fredo was never cut out to prosper in the criminal world and could have flourished now in these times of peace. It was because of Fredo's bravery that he and his family were alive right now to pursue their happiness.

Michael soon was disturbed by his thoughts by his youngest son, Federico Paolo Corleone, who was only ten years old and wanting his father to play with him. Michael smiled as he looked at his son and then the sky as he soon spoke.

"Life is indeed wonderful."

* * *

Author's Note: I always thought that Michael forgiving Fredo was the last point in which Michael could have saved himself from his fate. Even though Fredo still dies I wanted to redeem his character even a little bit. I also wanted to expand on Connie's character a bit. While the 3rd movie wasn't that great I did like the fact that Connie Corleone has a significant part of that story. As such I wanted to present a bit of that character in this one shot.

This story might be a bit pie eye in the sky kind of deal but it was still something I wanted to write. Hopefully it isn't too far out on left field. Let me know what you all think.


End file.
